Only Exception
by SmiiLey-Chan
Summary: There are some things in life that you can't escape. Especially for Tenten. To her, he was just another murderer, to him, she soon became an exception.


Okay! I know its a bit late! But oh well! ANyways! Heres me and my fellow companion, WeaponsMistressofCA's collab fic. Enjoy! Oh and she also has a copy of this story on her profile! PLease review her one too! Cheers!

Only

* * *

><p>Only Exception<p>

**~Tenten's POV**

"Stupid parents… they just have to do it. They just have to… Urg!" I said walking down the silent streets of Japan. I currently moved to the said place just a few days ago and now I'm walking around like a lunatic talking to myself. I'm extremely glad I took Japanese as a foreign language, but sadly, my mom and dad are low in their Japanese, typical.

My parents and I moved here to Japan to start anew but the three of us knew that that wouldn't happen. My parents murdered three people one day because they were scared to give up their money away. Now, they are one of China's most wanted. Did I mention I'm a mistake? A mistake from the beginning?

I had a new name Zhang Tenten. My former name was Yan Xiaoyou.

Tomorrow will be the start of my new life. This is going to be Hell on Earth.

**- The next day**

I walked to my new school, Konoha High, nervously. I was wearing the school blouse and skirt, along with a belt along my waist, and lastly, some converse. My hair was down, although, I usually tie it up in two buns atop my head, but today would be an exception.

I walked inside the school. As I trudged past rooms and lockers, I noticed students looking at me as I strode by. I felt frightened, what if they knew I'm the daughter of a murderer? I mentally started to panic but concealed my trepidation really well. I was a master at that; concealing emotions when needed.

Some guys were eyeing me, staring up and down my body. I quickened my pace to the office and my breathing became ragged as I got there.

'_Bullshits' _I thought to myself

"Ms. Zhang?" The office personnel asked as she noticed me.

"Oh, yes… that's me" I smiled, the lady sat down at her seat and printed out my schedule, locker number and everything I needed to pretty much know about the school.

"Have a good day Ms. Zhang" She smiled warmly at me before continuing her previous tasks.

"Thank you" I walked out the office and searched for my locker. The same guys were, unfortunately, staring at me again, their eyes trailing up and down my body while giving a little lustful smirk, like I was some piece of meat. I ignored them, disgusted at their heinous attitude. Soon, I found my locker and placed my books inside, along with a few hand carry thing I won't need for class.

Gladly, the bell rang and I went to my first period, Science. I welcomed myself to the teacher and she placed me by the back at an empty table. After the three minute bell rang, a kid came in late, ignoring everything that surrounded him. He sat down on the spare seat next to me with a grunt.

He stared at me for a while, my mind raced with thoughts at the possibility of my neighbor being a pervert , but then the look he gave me was different from the others. It was more of a glare to be honest. Which freaked me out? First day and I seemed to have made an enemy already. Talk about starting afresh, damn it.

**- Lunch**

I met a student here, named Temari, she's really nice to me, well, so far that is.

"So, are there any other people I should be aware of? Or any people that won't kill me?"I asked as I placed my lunch tray at the table and taking a seat beside the four-pigtailed blonde

"Well, Matsuri is really nice and is a good friend of mine. She's buying her lunch right now, you'll meet her later" Temari replied while taking a bite from her lunch, "You know, I noticed that boys are looking at you like a piece of meat. It's really rare that happens here"

"Yeah, I know right. There was this one guy who wasn't staring at me like meat, but it was a scary glare! It was like he took classes to master it. " I said as Istabbed my food with a fork and plopped it in my mouth.

"Who, point or tell me" Whispered Temari dangerously.

I looked around trying to find him, "Over there, leaning by the wall, and reading a book" I pointed at the guy who glared at me at class, trying to make my pointing unnoticeable.

Temari grabbed my hand and lowered it down, "Don't get near him, he's dangerous" Temari warned, it was like her life was in danger just because of that

"Why, or how so?" I inquired, obviously intrigued by the news.

"He's rumored to be a murderer" Temari replied, wiping her sweat. This reminded me of my parents and who I am. I felt like a secondary murderer because my parents are passing blames to me.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked her

"Well, one day he got angry at this kid, then the next day he was missing." Temari whispered with her eyes going on me, then the guy, then me again

Swallowing a piece of my lunch down, I asked "That's just a coincidence, what's his name?"

Temari gulped nervously, fearing if the boy finds out that they were talking about him, they'd be dead for sure. "Hyuuga Neji" I nodded my head to signal I understood.

"Hey, New kid!" I heard from behind and felt hand resting on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pink headed girl and a blonde headed girl.

"Ino and Sakura leave her alone" Hissed Temari.

"Oh yeah? She's been grabbing our men's attention; no way is she going to get away with it!" The blonde head girl suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to her face. "You're just another rat trying to be popular like us, but that's never going to happen" Her grip became tighter and her glare intensified as her blood boiled with anger.

"Leave her alone" A baritone voice came from my side; I looked and saw Hyuuga Neji. Why is he saving me? I have no such clue.

Ino's eyes widened and quickly let go and ran away with Sakura trailing closely behind, Neji gave me another one of his feared glare then made an 'Hn' sound. Temari helped me up as we both watched him walk away.

"What was that about?" Mumbled Temari as she helped me get up and back our butts to the table.

"I don't know" I grabbed my tray and threw the remnants of food in the trash.

I angled my face to where Neji was, he was looking down with his arms crossed, and looked like he was in deep thought. A realization hit me like cold water thrown at you, so far, he's been in my every class ever since this morning! I pondered for a moment, and wondered if he would be in my next two classes.

In just a few minutes, I met up with Matsuri, she was younger than me for sure. She surprised me when she said she skipped a grade. She must be awfully smart if that was the case. She informed me that she was studying for a math test due tomorrow at lunchtime. That was why she couldn't join me and Temari.

When the bell rang, I made my way to History class with Ms. Yuhi. She placed me in the back… again. In a few minutes, exactly as the bell rang, Neji came in and sat next to me. I looked at him as he grabbed his notebook out.

"Hey, Neji, umm… Thanks for saving me at lunch, I really appreciate it" I whispered to him, he avoided eye contact from me as much as possible.

He gave no response and listened to Ms. Yuhi as she continued her lecture. I sat back up straight at my seat and filled my notebook with doodles and part lectures.

As the day ended, Neji was also in my 6th class, it was ironic. He seemed like a stalker for no reason. I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time I walked home.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I stepped in my house and closed the door behind me. No response. I made my way to the kitchen and saw a note by the refrigerator.

'_Out for work, there's left over noodles by the microwave if you want, be back by 11 at night. –Mom'_

I didn't know mom got a job by now, it's so quick. I grabbed the noodles and heated it up. I saw a strange shadow hiding by the street pole. I didn't know who it was.

'Probably a passerby just resting or something' I thought but I couldn't help but think that someone was watching me.

When the noodles heated up, I grabbed chopsticks and ate peacefully.

I bounded to my room and started unpacking the leftover items in my boxes . Clothes, shoes, bags, stuffed animals, books, drawing pads, and other things. I finished the task in a jiff but I still had other things to do. I grabbed a random bed sheet, pillow case and duvet cover from my parents room and fixed them up. Then I remembered I had homework. I groaned and started mumbling incoherent words before starting on the damn homework.

By 6PM, I finished the cursed pieces of paper, known as homework; I laid on the couch and watched TV, finally, some original Japanese anime!

'This is more like it.' I thought as I relaxed.

It was around 9PM when I drowsily walked to my room to get some sleep. I did my daily routine; brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair then jump in my bed and get cozy. I started to wish I was never born into this family, wished that I had a better life, a life with less problems, not the current one I have. I drifted to sleep with thoughts and wishes of a better life.

Unbeknownst to me was that 'so-called' passerby would be a start of a new problem, one I would never forget.

* * *

><p>Rambling time xD<p>

So whats first? OKay, well, yes, I know I havent updated Goodbye's Not Forever. I am currently on writers block. SOOO IDEASS PLEASEEE! =D

3 weeks of school left then Im on holiday! Yaaay! =D So more updates, maybe. Well there's not much for me to say but thank you for reading!

UNtil next time!

SmiiLey-Chan


End file.
